Urasoe Post Office
The Urasoe Post Office is the central post office in Urasoe. Letters, packages, money and whatever else you need to send can be shipped both domestically and internationally here. The post office is also the location of the Yūcho Bank, which can be accessed at virtually every post office in Japan. The post office ATMs can also withdraw money from American accounts, provided you have your debit card. Post offices and stamp vendors are marked throughout Japan by the sign 〒. Boxes and padded envelopes are available at post offices for a charge, but other goods such as envelopes and writing paper are not. These items are available at department and stationary stores and some convenience stores. For postal service information in English, call the Japanese Postal Office hotline at (0570) 046-111. The line is available 8:00am - 10:00pm Monday to Friday, and 9:00am - 10:00pm on weekends and holidays. There is a fee for calling. History History goes here. Branch Locations Domestic Mail Letters and Postcards Japanese: tegami (手紙) and hagaki (はがき) respectively Postage is ¥80 for a standard domestic letter (up to 25g) and ¥50 for a standard domestic postcard. Parcels Japanese: kozutsumi (小包) You can send packages up to 30kg. The postal rate is slightly lower if you are sending printed material (e.g. books, magazines, newsletters, calendars, etc.) If you want this lower rate, tell the postal worker your package is a sasshi-kozutsumi (冊子小包). Registered Mail Japanese: kakitome (書留) With registered mail, you can track the progress of your letter or parcel. It is also possible to send cash through this service. To send cash, you must also purchase a cash registration envelop (genkin kakitome fūtō 現金書留封筒) from the post office for ¥20. International Mail Sending letters, parcels, and registered mail internationally is nearly the same as sending them domestically. Rates vary based on the destination, and as with domestic mail there is a discount for packages containing only printed matter. However when sending something overseas, you must chose between several different ways of shipping the letter or parcel. They are listed here in order of speed. EMS EMS is the speediest way to send packages and documents abroad. EMS can be sent to over 120 countries and areas world-wide. Computerized tracking is also available for 40 countries and regions for a fee, as is insurance. Delivery speed differs between regions, but generally it takes only 2-4 days for nearby countries, and about a week to America. You will need to fill out a special EMS envelope or label for your letter or package. These are available at the post office. Airmail Japanese: kōkūbin (航空便) Airmail is the standard way to send overseas mail. Delivery speed depends on mail conditions in the destination country, but mail will generally arrive in 3-6 days for nearby countries, and a little over a week to America. To send something by airmail, simply write "Airmail" on the packaging, or ask the post office staff for an airmail sticker. Economy Air Economy Air is a method by which parcels and printed matter are air transported abroad using open space on airplanes. Delivery generally takes 6-13 days, and about two weeks to America. To use this service, write "SAL" on the packaging, or ask the post office staff for an SAL sticker. Surface Mail Japanese: senbin (船便) Surface mail is significantly cheaper than other methods. However, surface mail takes 1-3 months to reach its destination, so be certain there is no rush when shipping using this method. Write “surface” on the packaging to send something with this method. Yūcho Bank Information goes here. Sending Money Information goes here. External links * Urasoe Post Office Information (Japanese) * Japan Post Homepage (English) * Japan Post Homepage (Japanese) Category:Important Places in Urasoe Category:Urasoe City Government Category:Important Places in Nakama